The Chronicles of Insanity
by MysticChaos
Summary: Rated for words! Anyway, this story is VERY funny. Also, this story is for those who don't mind the Yugioh cast being turned into total idiots. If you are a obsessed fan, then..er...don't read this. We've warned you...REVIEW TOO! Dead story
1. Chapter One and Prolouge

****

The Chronicles of Insanity

By: Helen Jiang (author) and MysticChaos(co-author)

DARE TO ENTERRR!!

Prologue (author)

(LeT tHe InSaNiTy BeGiN!)

Yami-Marik awoke inside Marik as he was on his way to Yugi's Game Shop. "Muhuhahaha!" snickered Yami-Marik. He hid himself in the depths of the Millennium Rod. "Fools, I cannot be beaten by the likes of Yugi. I WILL HAVE REVENGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" sneered Yami-Marik as he concealed himself.

Odion roamed the streets, looking for an ice cream stand so he could buy an ice cream bar for his Master Marik. He looked at his bald/shiny head in his reflection. People laughed at him for having so little hair. In his mind, he made a note to visit the wig shop later.

Marik felt stupid. He felt like a fool. Isis wanted him to do something nice for a really big change. "Why does my mad fool of a sister make me write my "good" ideas down?" At this moment, the Yami-Marik inside him took control, feeding poisonous thoughts into his mind. This time, Yami-Marik made sure to send away that fool, Odion, for ice cream so he couldn't be stopped. He fled in terror as Isis entered the room. "I can't think of anything." Marik said stupidly. But Isis was already absorbed in the TV show, Yu-Yu Hakusho. Yami-Marik jumped out form his hiding place and left the room.

(Note: this has nothing to do with the chapters after Chapter 3.)

****

Chapter 1 (author)

Yami-Marik was in a terrible mood. Isis had caught Marik trying to sneak away during a commercial break of Yu-Yu Hakusho. Marik looked down at his blank paper. All he could think of was the nightmare of the Battle City Finals. Suddenly, he had an idea! I'll donate some of my hair! (He was thinking about baldy head, Odion.) Writing it down, he tried to get out of the room but was caught again by Isis during another commercial break. "Alright, you can go…" said Isis when she saw the idea. "TO THE PHAROAH TO APOLOGIZE YOU SON OF A BI(A?)TCH!" (Grumble Grumble) Isis led Marik to Grandpa's Game Shop. Ding dong. Grandpa opened the door. "Yugi has been expecting you." Said Grandpa. "Ring ring ring, Ring ring ring, phone call, phone call!" Isis picked up her cell phone. "Sorry Gramps, Marik will have to come another time. Let's go." "AREN'T YOU GONNA BUY SOMETHING? I'M PRACTICALLY BROKE!" yelled Grandpa. People stopped walking and stared at him. (Clamps his hand to his mouth and runs away in embarrassment. Wets 

his pants.) Isis leaves Marik at the wig shop to donate some of his crazy hair. The cutter was watching Rurouni Kenshin. He accidentally shaved off all of Marik's hair during an action scene. Marik closely resembled a younger Odion. "Oopsies… laughed the cutter. Looks like you will have to get a wig…" "I'll have any wig in the Egyptian section." Marik said cantankerously. At the same time, Odion had his scrap of hair shaved off. "Hmm… We could make a wig out of this. I'll put it in the Egyptian section since we there is none there right now.

DUM DUM DUM…

(The HorrOrr!)


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter 2 (author)

Fortunately (I guess), Marik and Odion did not see each other when they left the shop because Marik's ice cream had melted and Odion had to clean it up. "I'm going to check the floor so that it's spotless! It's too sticky! You missed a spot. I'm gonna kill you if you don't hurry up…"the shop keeper reminded…

Marik made his way home. For some reason, people were laughing at him. When he got back, Isis told him to go outside for a while. "Weird, Isis usually never lets me go anywhere." He made up his mind that Isis meant for him to go to the Pharaoh's House to apologize. When he got there, Grandpa still seemed irritated (You know why). Tea and Joey were there also. They seemed surprised that he was there. "What are you doing here?" asked Tea. "Yeah, you don't really come around here often. Never mind, you probably came for da world famous autograph of JOEY WHEELER!" said Joey with a dreamy expression on his idiotic face. "Of course not." replied Tea. "Yes." said Joey in annoyance. 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"SHUT UP YOU DEMENTED PEOPLE!" yelled Yugi. Excuse me, but that's not what you call friends." Said Tea indignantly. "I'm sorry, ahem… SHUT UP YOU IDIOTIC BITCHES!" repeated Yugi. "I'm not gay." said Joey. "That's better." said Tea stupidly. "Are you sure?" asked Yugi to Joey. "………" "All I want to say is… "What? What? What? What? What?" asked Tea too many times. "…sorry." "Aww come on, you've said dat a billion times already." Said Joey. "I have?" "Yes," said Yugi. "You must go back home. There is a huge disturbance in the mystic alignments. I need to concentrate." Whatever, bye Yuge." said Joey. "Bye." said Tea. Marik left very confused.

Meanwhile, Odion finally got home exactly ten minutes after Marik left. Isis told him to go apologize at the Pharaoh's house. Making his way to 

the game shop, Odion decided to take off his wig so that Yugi would recognize him. He stuffed it into the back of his (um) cloak. When he reached the house. Grandpa greeted him at the door. "You again?" You just came ten minutes ago, right? Never mind, you probably left something here. You can go retrieve it. By the way, would you like to buy anything? Pleeaasseee?" blabbered Grandpa. "Looks like the Shadow Realm has corrupted the idiot's brain." thought Odion doubtfully. He walked to Yugi's room without buying anything, leaving poor old Grandpa sobbing and crying like an overgrown baby. Yugi looked up from the comic book/TV screen. (Some great "disturbance" in the Mystic Alignments.) "Odion? Why the hell are you here again?" asked Yugi, quickly closing the book/shutting the screen. "BOO!" yelled Tea and Joey as they crept upon Yugi. "Aargh!" yelled Yugi in surprise. "don't ever do that again!" " Alright, alright." "Odion! So you really have come for my world famous autograph!" squealed Joey happily. "Actually…" started Odion. "Waahaahaa, Boohoohoo, ickle Odion not wanna buy Joey autograph. Waa!" wailed Joey. "SHUT UP!" screamed Tea. "Actually, I came to apologize." "WHAT?" roared Yugi. "You came all the way back to annoy me with your stupid apologies? Once is enough!" I didn't come here before today, did I?" asked Odion. "YOU KIDS SHUT UP! YOU ARE SCARING AWAY ALL MY CUSTOMERS! YUGI, MAKE THEM GO AWAY OR ELSE I WON'T BUY YOU A GAMEBOY ADVANCE SP!" "Uhh, I'll go now." Odion seized the opportunity to get out of the game shop. "I ummm don't want to annoy anybody." "Weirdo." commented Joey. "Yeah." agreed Tea.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter 3 (started by author and ended by co-author)

Curiosity made the bunny go high!…" –Helen Jiang (author)

Mokuba looked curiously at the jar of pills he had just knocked over. Kaiba had always told him that experiments where the solutions to his questions. Taking a pill, he snuck into the conference room where Kaiba was drinking coffee. "Really Kaiba, you should lay off the caffeine." Said a nearby businesswoman. Kaiba took no notice and got out of his seat to start his presentation. Mokuba quickly dropped the pill in the coffee and ran away. After the presentation, Kaiba finished the coffee, dismissed the guests and went to sleep…

Passing people looked in disbelief as a figure made his way through the crowd, hopping like and idiotic bunny and singing the ABC's. (This is when the co-author comes in. Are you sure you wanna keep reading?) He was also

wearing a very, very pink bunny suit with al light purple bow on one of the ears. As Joey walked out on the street, he turned his head at the pink bunny, hopping man and turned red. Suddenly he burst out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" and so on. The bunny hopping man just hopped by and hopped stupidly (how many times have I said hop?!) to a familiar game shop.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" YELLED Yugi out loud. Then Grandpa uncovered his ears and was about to say something, until Yugi started his yelling fest again. "Shut the hell up!" Grandpa yelled. Yugi continues shouting. "Will you shut up?! It's just a stupid game!" "NOOOOOOOOO~!" "Yugi!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Then a fist (never mind, it was a paw.) came out of nowhere and knocked Yugi unconscious. Then Grandpa turned around, "Thank you! My demented puny grandson wouldn't shut up!" Then Yugi suddenly woke up and said, "I'm just mentally challenged!" He laid back down again. "Uh… yeah… So what do you want to buy?" Grandpa said as eh looked up at his savior. Just like Joey, he turned red and laughed so hard that he had a heart attack and died. Then he became alive again and looked up. He laughed again. He died. He lived, he laughed, he died, he lived, he laughed, he died, he lived, he laughed, he died, and… ok, I'll stop. While Grandpa was doing all these miraculous thing, the bunny man raised his pink, furry arms up and sang, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are…" Then Téa came in the shop for a visit and gasped. The pink bunny man turned around and bared his …er… teeth at her. "Kaiba! Why are you wearing a ~" Téa started, but the bunny man jumped at her and started to beat her up. "You say too many friendship speeches! Me don't likey! Me hatey so me hatey you ~!" "AAHHHH~!" Téa screamed as Kaiba bit her on her arm. The she dies of rabies! J Hurray! The friendly one is dead! Anyway, then Tristan and Joey came in. Seeing Yugi unconscious, Grandpa dying and living, and Téa dead (not to mention the bunny man), the two thick-headed boys took out a leash and a net. "Attack!" they yelled. But… they died too because the bunny man spit acidic rabies at them, and you guessed it! They DIED. Mwahahahaha~! Ok. Soooo~ Mai, Duke, Bakura, Marik and Odion came along and for no reason at all… DIED. Mwahahahaha~! So now, the only two anime characters that are alive are Isis and Mokuba. So they came along… no, they didn't die and knocked the bunny man unconscious, but that was no fun right? So, I am here, the co-author of this abnormally violent fanfic, attaching wires to the game shop, running a few miles away, getting a box with a 'T' shaped switch, and I pushed it down.

So now, there is no use in explaining in what happened. Let's just say… The game shop BLEW UP IN SLOW-MOTION~!!! MWHAHAHA~! (Violence in story was caused by stupid math teacher.) Rated R for violence and cursing.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter 4: Authoress-Helen

(Me: O_O;;; Okay… Co-author was a bit, ok, very very very very crazy. I'll bring back the cast. *POOF!* On with the story.)

Today was October 31st and it's Halloween!! Let's see what the cast are going to be…

Erica: MY TURN! *random people: NOOOOO~!* Uh, yeah, um, so these the people!

Joey- Pig (Ha, ha, ha~!)

Seto- Ping bunny (HAHAHAHA~!)

Mai- Butterfly

Tristan- idiot (he doesn't need a costume)

Mokuba- Princess (remember virtual game thingy? Me: That's gay…)

Tea- A friendship speech paper (…no comment)

Odion- Malik

Malik- Odion

Bakura- Old albino grandma (hahaha… Me: You should stay away from Grandpa…)

Duke Dublin- GIANT DICE (go figure)

Yugi- Porcupine! (kill Tea with spiky hair~!)

Isis- normal teenager (can't think…)

Me: MOVE OVER! I'M WRITING!

So anyway… They met at Yugi's Game Shop…

"I love to eat pork, but theirs one pig I won't eat…" snickered Duke. "What kind of idiot is a dice for Halloween?" replied Tristan (like an idiot). Joey, Tristan, and Duke stared as Tea emerged.

"What the hell are you???" stared Joey. Tea ignored him and cheerfully asked, "So, has Halloween started?"

"Yea…"

"Alright." Tea stood still, not moving.

"Get a move on!" yelled Yugi as he emerged. 

"If I wanna be a paper, I'll be a proper one." said Tea.

"What?"

"If an object is in motion, it stays in motion. If an object isn't, than it stays that way. I'm an object called the paper." Quoted Tea.

"Whatever. LET'S GO GET CANDY!" yelled Yugi happily.

"Hold on!" yelled Grandpa in his sleep. "give me MONEYYY~!"

"Good idea!" remarked Yugi, went to Grandpa's wallet and took out $20. They left.

Minutes later, their bags were 1/3 of the way full. That was when they met Isis, Malik and Odion.

"Huh? Why are you all dressed up. Is this some kind of joke?" asked an enthusiastic Malik.

"Just shut up." Muttered Isis. (The wig issue got her pissed off.)

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HALLOWEEN IS?" exclaimed Yugi. 

"NO0oo~." Said Malik.

"Okay, well, um, it's when you dress up as something, and get candy by ringing doorbells and grabbing the whole basket." Said Yugi.

"WOW! IT'S HALLOWEEN!" squealed Malik.

"Not so loud. People might think your perverted." Said Tristan.

"Why won't you switch again." Muttered Isis.

"Yeah!"

They switched.

"Idiots." Muttered Isis.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH~!"

Joey had "accidentally" tripped Duke, who "accidentally" fell over. Duke's current sate was rolling down a very very very VERY steep hill.

"Anyone wanna bet the # he lands on?" asked Joey.

"Number face." Replied Yugi.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Malik in awe as he watched Duke. Duke rolled into an old lady crossing the street. (Oh, and did I mention that Yugi won the bet) Duke got up and looked at the old lay. "She" was holding a very large purse that suspiciously erm… smelled like candy.) 

"What the hell?" said Duke as he recognized the old lady's face. Then, he gets run over by Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Malik, and Odion. (how exciting.)

"WHAT THE HELLL!?" Yugi exclaimed as he saw Bakura/Granny.

"Get ready to duel!" snickered Yami-Bakura.

"Shut the F*ck up and go back to one of them nursery homes." Snickered Joey.

"Yeah, dumbass!" cursed Tristan happily.

"Don't you have any respect for your elders?" said the now very very enthusiastic Malik.

"Nope." Chorused Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. "@#$^*^%$%$@*%—" 

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan continued their insults and curses. Duke got up and (very politely compared to what Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were saying) asked, "What the hell is going on?!" The cursing stopped. Everyone looked at Duke. 

"@#$^*^%$%$@*%—" Let's just say, the cursing continues.

"NOOOOOOOOO~!" screamed Yami-Bakura. The downpour of curse was too much for him sooooo~, he melted away! (Are you REALLY sure you wanna keep reading?) Mwahahahahahahahahahaa~! The only good thing Yami-Bakura ever was able to do was to do was to create a nice large puddle for young children to splash in…(sicko~! Erica: You're the one who wrote it…) And guess who came strolling down the street? You Guessed it! A drugged bunny man and a (uh…) princess Mokie.

"AAHHH~! It's the evil bunny man!"

Everybody hid behind Yugi who was unconscious when the homicidal incident had happened. (I forgot to mention that I hate Kaiba even more than I hate Bakura. Hint hint.) In the meantime, I am in Harry Potter world! And I buy a time changer potion at Fred and George's successful joke shop. I put it in a coffee mug and place it on the ground in from of Kaiba. He drinks the "coffee" and he slllooowwwlllyy~ shrinks. All that remained of the once very intelligent (not.) dude was a puny baby! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~! Next I travel to Neopets world and buy a mutant potion!

Let's see… 10 drops for normal mutant, 11 drops for evil mutant, and 13 drops for crazed, evil zombie mutant. I put 13 drops on Kaiba and guess what!?!? I have created the world's most idiotic crazed evil zombie mutant bunny baby (formerly known as Kaiba.) Let's call him ICEZMBB! (pronounced ee-kez-em.) Guess what?!?!?! I have 11 more drops left sooo… I drop them all on Serenity. (she is such a bitch.) Joey stared as his sister transformed into an evil mutant.

"Mwahahahaha!" she screamed. "We shall take over the world, Icezmbb!! (they take over the world.)

Hold on, this isn't right. This is my story. (Erica: Hey!!) Shut up, Erica. I'm not gonna let some puny baby and insane sister rule my world. I creep towards Icezmbb and serenity and knock them out with GIANT WOODEN hammer thingies… (I dunno what they are called.) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~! I RULE THE WORLD! Who shall be my next victim?… … Yugi! I stop short because there is a big uh… BOOM and well, the world blew up. MWAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!


	5. Chapter Five

****

Chapter 5: Co-Authoress/Erica

As the co-authoress was walking and digging through drawers, she came to the Authoress's drawer and took out a laser gun. "OOOO~!" a LASER GUN!" Erica said as she started shooting random stuff. They ended up being IMMOBILE CHICKES! "OOOOO~! A LASER CHICKEN GUN!" yelled Erica. Then Helen came in. "What are you telling about?! I'm trying to watch Yu-Yu Hakusho!" Then Helen looked at her messed up room. "You moron! You messed up my room!" A few seconds later, they stared to tackle each other. "Be careful of the laser gun!" warned Erica. Too late. Helen smacked it out of her hand and it flew upward, and up, and up , and up, and up…(Helen: *Hits me on the head* continue it! Don't just write UP!)… then it shot the house wall! Guess what happened. The whole house turned into a huge Cuckoo! (I got the idea from a Zelda game…) And we were riding on it! "Hey, Here's the laser gun!" I said happily picking the gun up from the Cuckoo's forest of feathers. Helen just shook her head and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Now you've turned my house into a huge rampaging chicken! I'll never let you sleep over at my house!" Erica blinked then said weakly," It's not rampaging!" BOOM. "Now it is." Said she as she looked down.

The chicken was clucking and stomping, clucking and stomping, clucking and stomping, and stomping (looks at a murderous Authoress) uh… I'll stop.

Anyway, some incredible wind swished Erica's gun and flew far, far, far away~! "Whoops." Erica said. Helen just bashed me on the head.

As Yugi was sucking on his lollipops, he spotted a shiny thing laying on the road. "Yami! There's a shiny thingy!" said Yugi hopping up and down. Yami appeared beside Yugi and frowned.

"I sense a strange aura from that shiny thingamajig." Growled Yami. (he ALWAYS growls. Probably thinks he's some kind of animal. Idiot.) Nobody was listening to him. Yugi already picked up the shiny thing. It was a gun. Go figure. "Yugi don't!" started Yami. ZAP~! (Bwahahahahaha~!) Too late. Now both Yugi and Yami turned into multi-colored CHICKENS~! MWAHAHAHAHA *wheeze* (I can never get the evil laugh right…). Soon, they clucked and pecked at the ground. They ran at separate direction. Immediately, the huge cuckoo came forward and squashed poor Yugi. They, to the two Authoress's dismay, Yami's forehead glowed, sending the giant cuckoo to the shadow realm.

"Aww~ Crap! Now we have to crash!" pouted Erica as she was falling in the air. Helen was sobbing because of the loss of her house. Then they crashed on top of Yami. ^_^ 

Suddenly Téa appeared out of nowhere and attacked Erica. "Friendship is not hurting each other!" yelled Téa. Helen stopped crying and zapped her. Now Téa was pecking Erica. Helen shouted, "I'm the only one that beats up Erica! Not you!" Then she stomped on Téa until she was as flat as Yami and Yugi. Violence is nice. The cast conveniently walked by them (also stepped on top of the squashed chickens). "Chickens everywhere! MWAHAHAHAHAhahahaha…" laughed Erica maniac-like. Everyone just stared at her. Erica nudged Helen slightly. "Oh." Said Helen as she was adjusting the setting of her laser beam. Then ZAP! THEY ALL TURNED INTO CHICKENS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~!

Suddenly, a random brick hit Helen's head, bounced off hers and it hit mine cracking into two (thick head..). Then we glanced around. Then we grinned at each other. We yelled together, "CHICKEN WINGS FOR EVERYONE!!!" The chickens stared at us with horror. Running away in the speed of light, the chickens actually FLEW! (Technically, chickens can fly. It's only because their wings are clipped. Helen: Smart ass. Me: ^_^;;;) But… we caught 'em and sold them to KFC. They sold the chicken on the market at who knows where, but this week chicken did taste good… (A maniacal laugh echoes through the halls… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA~!)


	6. Chapter Six

****

Chapter 6: Authoress/Helen

(Authoress's Note. Well the co-authoress finally got the evil laugh right…)

One chicken was left untouched. It was the former Icezmbb. "Dammit, Now I have to change its idiotic name again!" yelled Helen. "I did the evil laugh. I did the evil laugh." Sang Erica happily. She was doing some sort of monkey dance. "Have you been eating too many chickens?" asked Helen. Erica continued to sing stupidly. "I see…" said Helen, staring at Erica who was now skipping in circles singing the Hamtaro theme song. "LALALALALA LALALA…" Uh… anyway, the mutant chicken's name is Demented evil crazed zombie chicken mutant. "Behold! I have created Deczcm! Never mind, it's too long, so his name is DOC!" yelled Helen triumphantly. "What's up Doc?" Erica giggled stupidly. Okaaaaay… I'm gonna (try) take a nap…

"AAHHHHHH~!" Helen shouted in horror at the dreadful sight before her. The obviously drunken Erica was baking DOC in the oven. "You imbecile!" yelled the now very panicky Helen. Opening the oven door, she took the (very well cooked) mutant chicken and threw it out the door. "This can't get any worse." Helen moaned. She went upstairs and took out a lamp from her private drawer. "Alright, come out writing genie. I wish Erica wasn't high on chickens." "Your wish is granted." Said the genie. Erica burst into the room. "AAARRGH! IT'S EVIL, IT'S VILE!" "You can shut up now." Groaned Helen. "How come the wish didn't work?" "Cause I wasn't high on chickens! I was high on ICE TEA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—!" BONK! Let's just say Erica won't be saying anything for a while. (I'm such a good friend. ^_^) Helen went outside to get some fresh air.

"AHHHH! Then even more horrible scene greeted her. A figure was devouring the unwanted DOC. "NOOOOO~!" Helen realized that it was her sister, Lucy. Lucy transformed into a demented, idiotic, crazy, evil zombie, mutant! Helen ran back to her room. Then, for no reason, she ran back downstairs after knocking out Erica who was messing up her room. (Alright, hold on. This story would sound better if the cast was back. POOF! Ok, they're back…) MWAHAHAHAHA~! Guess what? Lucy is running after Yami! "Come heeeere, Yami!" she screamed, all zombie-like. "HEELP~!" clucked Yami. (in chicken language.) HAHAHAHAHA~! BWAHAHAHAHA~! MWHAHAHAHAHA~! Erica came out with my portable cannon. She started shooting everywhere! Complete chaos! Meanwhile, Lucy had caught up with Yami. "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME. WE'RE A…" Lucy started singing happily and was hugging the pile of feathers which was Yami. Yami sent Lucy to THE SHADOW REALM. I don't need to explain what happened next, do I?

BOOM!

MWAHAHAHAHA~! Let's just say one of Erica's bombs met up with Yami. Erica screamed happily and started shooting All of the other chickens:

BOOOOOM!

(Erica: You use too much space. Helen: I know! ^_^) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! WAHAHAHAHAHA~! Helen brought her attention to the remains of her house. "I'm gonna kill you Erica!" I stare at the smoking cannon abandoned on the ground. "After that, I'll blow up NYC!" MWAHAHAHAHAHA~! 

CHICKA, CHICKA BOOM, BOOM!


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Chapter 7: Co-authoress/Erica

Okay… Helen made me so stupid. Anyway~ since we ran out of ideas, we decided to do a holiday special! First stop, Thanksgiving! Let the chaos begin!

Well, Helen wanted to do the Christmas idea so she'll do it after this chapter. Anyway, Helen and I miraculously revived the Yugioh cast, but of course they are still chickens!

"Erica?" asked Helen as she lifted the curtains.

"What?" I answered.

"Did you invite chickens to your house?"

(remember that I destroyed Helen's house… ^_^;;;)

"Uh…yea?"

"And I suspect that they are the Yugioh Cast."

"Yup!"

"… Not my problem if you destroy your house.

I just shrugged. After Helen went into my room, I ran to the door and yelled, "Hey~, Guess what?! You are going to be eaten for dinner!" The walking chickens froze. "Bucock…" whimpered Yugi chicken. Suddenly, the mutant Seto attacked Yugi. No one cared. (except for Téa, but she got killed in the Yugi/Seto fight trying to stop it.)

"Where are the chickens? Chickens? Chickens? Chickens?—" BONK. Helen's now unconscious sister lay dazed on the floor. I just stared at Helen. "What?!" whined Helen as she hid her huge mallet behind her back. I rolled my eyes. Then ate some pocky. Immediately, I became HYPER! (about time…) "CHICKENS!" I screamed. Then I raced out the door.

Helen just blinked then yelled, "Oh, DAMN! She's gonna destroy NYC! Chickens! I'll save you!" She too raced out the door. As for Lucy, well, she just woke up and casually watched TV, Yugioh.

"Forward!" I bellowed. The huge Cuckoo (he wasn't destroyed and I brought it out of the Shadow Realm. The cuckoo wants revenge on Yami.) stomped towards the George Washington Bridge, and destroyed it. (MWAHAHAHAHA~!) Ahem.

To continue, the cuckoo went into NYC. It destroyed buildings, ate tourists, digested it's food on the empire state building… Need I say more? As for me, I was shooting innocent animals and disintegrated the especially cute ones. "I am evil~. I am the dark~. I am~ ERICA!" I yelled. Then Batman suddenly appeared, whacking me on the head. He shouted, "You said my motto all wrong you wrench!"

Ah~ screw you." I cursed as I pushed him off the Cuckoo.

"AHHHHHHH~!" screamed Batman. Then he flew through the sewer hole to who-knows-where-that-I-don't-care-about. Now back to Helen cause I'm not having any fun since all I'm doing is destroying.

"CHICKENS~ CHICKENS~!" yelled Helen as she looked over the Central Parks's grass.

"Spotted one…" murmured Helen as she hid behind a bench. Two chickens were in a fight. One was blond and the other looked just plain wrong. No doubt that it was Joey and DOC that was once Kaiba… how sad…

Taking out a large net and a plastic box with holes and locks at the sides, Helen slowly creeped toward the fighting chickens.

With one skillful swing, she caught both Kaiba and Joey in the net…sort of. Apparently, Kaiba chewed through the net, made a rude gesture at Helen and ran off. Since Helen was so confused in what happened, she got tangled in the ripped net along with Joey. And it isn't easy if Joey keeps pecking at your head.

"Down you damn chicken!" screamed Helen. Joey pecked.

"I'm warning you…"

Peck.

God dammit! I'll send you to hell!"

With one slap of a hand, it went dead. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA~~~!" Helen screamed. "Now I'm stuck with a DEAD chicken!"

Now back to Helen's sister, Lucy.

Lucy, so far, had caused much chaos in my house. She threw out the magic lamp, took out all the drawers, drew on the ceiling, and ate a lot of sweet snow. Very soon, she became really hyper. Running out into the street she sang on the top of her voice, "Mr. Sunshine is going to kill us all~! Mr. Sunshine is coming! Mr. Sunshine is super scary. Very scary, very scary, very scary—" Then she got knocked out by a brick and was sent to the Shadow Realm AGAIN by a scared Yami.

Now back to me. I got tired of doing destructive stuff so I exploded my Cuckoo and walked casually away from a ruined New York City.

Seeing Helen tangled in the net, I just left her there and walked somewhere else. _THEN_ I met Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Bakura, and Seto. Seto and Serenity were beating the gang up. Go figure. Sooo~ I just took out my laser gun, turned them into finely cooked chickens, and hugged Bakura. "You are soooo~ cute! I love albinos~!" I squealed, squishing the life out of Bakura. Bakura choked/clucked, "Bucooooo~~~Krallll~~~~!"

Throwing a half dead Bakura over my shoulder, I turned to Duke and Tristan. The two backed away from me, but that didn't stop my laser vision to zap these two!

Now, they were finely cut chicken wings. Suddenly, Yami came out of nowhere and sent me to the Shadow Realm. Helen was eaten alive by Yugi. Joey is still dead. The zombie Cuckoo came out of the ground and Killed Yugi and Yami. The cuckoo ruled the world. The cuckoo died and so did the world. The world went KABOOMY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~!

…Then I woke up from Helen's room. Rubbing my eyes, I noticed it was just a dream. "Ok…" I yawned as I looked around the room. Then the door opened very slowly. Suddenly, a mutant chicken came through it! (Imagine the horror music, jeek, JEEK, jeek, JEEK, jeek, JEEK, jeek, JEEK! It's from Finding Nemo…) Flying to the ceiling I screamed. Then I heard a laugh.

Seto and Helen's human face popped out laughing their heads off. Looked down I noticed that the chicken was a fake. "DAMN YOU!" I screamed. Then I sent the both of 'em to the Shadow Realm.

Like I said, violence is nice.

(Co-Authoress's notes: I know, I know it wasn't funny, but bear with me. My ideas are running dry here. And I'll try to make it more funny In my turn.) 


End file.
